Happy Halloween! Great Pumkin Island
thumb|300px|right If you know snoopy, you know the Peanuts gang. Like severel other islands, it is out of the comics. This is the Island description on it: "Halloween is here, but not all of the PEANUTS kids are celebrating – not when Charlie Brown keeps getting tricks instead of treats, Snoopy is attacked by the infamous Red Baron, and Linus waits all night for the Great Pumpkin. Can you set things right in this online virtual world and save Halloween?" ' Walkthrough Part 2 ( above) ' http://poptropicasecrets.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/poptropica-great-pumpin-arrival1.pngArriving in Great Pumpkin Island Video Walkthrough Here’s the complete video walkthrough for Great Pumpkin Island in two parts. thumb|300px|right|Part 1(Part 1, right) Run down Main Street to the right and head to the Pumpkin Patch, where you’ll find Linus and Lucy. Linus will ask you to help find the heaviest pumpkin in the patch. You have a timer and need to drag the heaviest pumpkin onto Lucy’s picture before time runs out. The quickest way to do this is to pick any two pumpkins and put them on the scales. Remove the lighter one and drop it off to the side so you don’t accidentally pick it up again. Then keep putting pumpkins on the scale, always removing the lighter one. After you’ve gotten through all the pumpkins, the one remaining on the scale is the heaviest, so drag it over to Lucy. Next, Lucy and Linus need you to roll the pumpkin back to their house. This launches a challenging mini-game where you push a pumpkin along hills and obstacles. There are several spots where it can drop off or get hit by something and be destroyed. If it breaks, you’ll get sent back to a starting point (either the very beginning or the last flag marker you passed). The toughest part is near the end, where three kids are on swings. The best strategy is to get the pumpkin into position right next to the first swinger and then as soon as she passes you while swinging backwards, run and push as fast as you can all the way through. You and the pumpkin will end up safely next to Lucy. Next you’ll go inside the Van Pelt house (Van Pelt is Linus and Lucy’s last name). Linus will give you a trick or treat bag. Lucy will carve the pumpkin and then the screen fades out to “Later that Day.” Charlie Brown and Linus have a quick conversation with you and then Linus starts to write a letter to the Great Pumpkin. Once this is over, run outside into the street and find Pig Pen. Give him the trick or treat bag and he’ll give you a lemon flavored Sucker. HEad back inside the Van Pelt house and give the lemon sucker to Linus. He’ll leave and then you can grab the pen he leaves behind on the desk. Now run outside. Run left through Main Street to Charlie Brown’s backyard. There you’ll find Charlie Brown and Snoopy over by Snoopy’s doghouse. Talk to Charlie and then you’ll play a game as Snoopy where you have to blow leaves that fall from a tree onto the leaf pile. You need to move five leaves over to the pile to complete the game. You move left and right with your mouse and then click to blow up into the air to keep the leaf aloft. It takes a little getting used to because normally in Poptropica you click to move. Once you finish, Linus will arrive and jump into the pile of leaves. He’ll then walk away to go mail his letter to the Great Pumpkin. Now run back to Main Street and you’ll find Linus next to the mailbox. Click on him and he’ll ask where his security blanket is. Now head back to Charlie Brown’s backyard and click on the pile of leaves. Move your cursor around really fast in a circular motion to blow all the leaves out of the way and then click on the blue blanket when it appears. Take the blanket back to Linus and he’ll use it top open the mailbox and mail the letter. OK, now head back to Charlie Brown’s backyard once again (there’s a lot of running back and forth on this island!) and you’ll find Charlie Brown and Lucy playing football. Charlie wants a signed agreement from Lucy before he kicks it. Give him the pen you found on Linus’ desk when he asks for it. He’ll try to kick the ball but Lucy takes it away at the last second and he falls flat on his back. They’ll leave and then you can pick up the football. Go back over to where Snoopy’s doghouse is and stand under the tree. Use the football to kick it up into the branches, where it will knock down Snoopy’s aviator cap. Now begins the whole Snoopy part of the quest. The first game is where you are Snoopy flying on his doghouse trying to avoid the Red Baron (who looks a lot like Woodstock!) The main strategy here is to fly around in loops and avoid the Red Baron as much as possible. You especially want to stay clear of the bombs he drops. Stay alive for one minute and then you’ll make an emergency landing behind enemy lines. The next part is where you run across the countryside at night while trying to avoid being spotted by the searchlight. This is a lot like the laser beam part in the museum in Counterfeit Island. You just need to run to the right and stop at each obstacle that you can hide behind. When the searchlight passes back to the left, run again to the next hiding place. When you reach the house, jump up on twice to get onto the roof and hide behind the chimney. Then drop down to the right and you’ll be standing next to a scarecrow. Take the mask off the scarecrow and walk to the right where you’ll find the entrance to the Halloween Party. Inside the Halloween Party, you’ll find a bunch of different games that you need to win. The first one is bobbing for apples. This is very easy. Just click on one apple at a time when they appear. As soon as you get five, you win. The next game is where you carve a pumpkin using the back of Charlie Brown’s head as a model. All you need to do here is trace the shapes of a jack-o-lantern and then you’ll see your handiwork carved on the pumpkin. The next game is harder. Here you’ll see a jack-o-lantern move around and then the screen goes dark. You need to place the jack-o-lantern pieces so that they overlap as closely as possible where the jack-o-lantern last appeared. It’s a bit like pin the tail on the donkey. If your pieces are all close enough, you’ll win. Here’s a quick tip: when the jack-o-lantern stops moving, put your finger on the screen right where it’s nose is. That way, you can line up the pieces very closely. The final game is a rhythm music game on Schroeder’s piano. You need to click on the piano keys just as the falling dota land on the squares above them, just like in Guitar Hero or Rock Band. As long as you get enough of them to keep the blue progress bar past the red line, Snoopy will dance. At the end of the song, if he’s still dancing, you win. The party will come to an end and everyone goes out in costume for trick-or-treating. All you really need to do here is ring the doorbell at each house and then jump up and catch one piece of candy (get a different at each house). When your candy bag is full, the trick-or-treating is over. Now head back to the pumpkin patch, where you’ll find Sally and Linus still waiting for the Great Pumpkin. Give the bag of candy to Sally, and she’ll thank you. Once that happens, you’ll see a pumpkin moving in the foreground. Is it the Great Pumpkin? Nope, just Snoopy! Sally leaves in disgust but Linus says he’s going to stay. You’ll offer to stay with them. Then as night progresses, Lucy will arrive and thank you for watching out for Linus, who is now fast asleep on the ground. She’ll give you the island medallion as a reward and then she’ll take Linus home. Congratulations! You completed Great Pumpkin Island. Good grief! After it’s all over, you can still go back and visit with most of the characters. http://poptropicasecrets.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/poptropica-poor-linus.pngPoor Linus.